


AOT Characters React To A Slap On Titan

by viomii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi Ackerman, Characters React to Fandom, Crack, Cute Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Yeager Is a Tease, F/F, Fluff and Crack, I Don't Even Know, Levi is Whipped (Shingeki no Kyojin), Love Confessions, M/M, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viomii/pseuds/viomii
Summary: multiple characters from aot are transported to a mysterious room with a note saying "watch these episodes""What's a 'slap on titan?'""Maybe it could be the key to defeating the titans, I could run an analysis-""Oh my god someone SHUT HER UP!"(I know some of you don't like Levi x Eren. but now that Eren is an adult, everything should be fine. Let me know if you want me to add more tags. Happy reading!)
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 17
Kudos: 51





	1. Big Trouble In Little Shiganshina pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> ENJOY!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

[𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙘𝙧𝙚𝙚𝙣 𝙤𝙥𝙚𝙣𝙨 𝙪𝙥 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙙𝙧𝙖𝙢𝙖𝙩𝙞𝙘 𝙢𝙪𝙨𝙞𝙘]  
[𝙄𝙩 𝙥𝙖𝙣𝙨 𝙪𝙥 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙨𝙝𝙤𝙬𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙩𝙤𝙥 𝙤𝙛 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙩𝙞𝙩𝙖𝙣'𝙨 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙙]

"oh no.. not this.." Eren mutters.  
"so this must be the day the titan breached the wall." hange said placing her finger on her chin.  
Mikasa reaches over and places and hand on Eren's shoulder. He turns and looks at her, giving her a small smile before turning back to the screen.

[𝙄𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙥𝙖𝙣𝙨 𝙤𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙀𝙧𝙚𝙣, 𝙈𝙞𝙠𝙖𝙨𝙖, 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝘼𝙧𝙢𝙞𝙣. 𝙬𝙝𝙤 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙣𝙙𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙞𝙣 𝙨𝙘𝙝𝙤𝙘𝙠.]

"gosh we look so young." Armin says staring.  
"yeah.. brings back memories I guess." Mikasa smiles.  
Eren stays quiet, knowing what's about to happen.

[𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙘𝙧𝙚𝙚𝙣 𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙛𝙩𝙨 𝙗𝙖𝙘𝙠 𝙤𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙩𝙤 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙡𝙡, 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙘𝙤𝙡𝙤𝙨𝙨𝙖𝙡 𝙩𝙞𝙩𝙖𝙣 𝙞𝙨 𝙥𝙚𝙚𝙧𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙤𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙡𝙡.]

"woah.." Connie gasps with his mouth open.  
"This is kinda scary.." Sasha muttered.  
"Imagine being there, seeing THAT" Jean says horrified.  
Eren is silent. 'That bastard.. The one who ruined my life.. It's his FAULT DAMMIT!'   
"This is a good opportunity to draw out it's features.." Hange says and pulls out her notebook.

["𝙒𝙝𝙖𝙩'𝙨 𝙜𝙤𝙤𝙙 𝙣*𝙜𝙜𝙖𝙨?? 𝙏𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙠𝙨 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙖 𝙨𝙖𝙣𝙙𝙗𝙤𝙭!"]

"Wait.. WHAT?" Eren yells.  
"TITANS CAN TALK?" Hange says almost drooling.  
"Are we gonna ignore what it said though?" Jean says snickering.  
The cadets start laughing loudly.  
"oh my god.." Levi facepalms. "This is gonna be a long day"

["𝙃𝙚𝙮 𝙛𝙖𝙞𝙡𝙪𝙧𝙚"]  
[𝙀𝙧𝙚𝙣 𝙜𝙖𝙨𝙥𝙨 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙨𝙞𝙩𝙨 𝙪𝙥. (𝙀𝙑𝙄𝙇𝙎 𝘾𝙍𝙊𝙒𝙎)]

"Wait, did mikasa just insult eren?" Connie says laughing.  
"The world must be ending then" Jean says snickering.  
"huh.. I don't remember this happening." Eren says confused.  
"Did that crow just talk too?" Historia says in shock.

["𝙂𝙪𝙚𝙨𝙨 𝙬𝙝𝙤 𝙘𝙤𝙡𝙡𝙚𝙘𝙩𝙚𝙙 𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙤𝙤𝙙 𝙬𝙝𝙞𝙡𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙬𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙨𝙡𝙚𝙚𝙥𝙞𝙣𝙜?"]  
["𝙄 𝙬𝙖𝙨𝙣'𝙩 𝙨𝙡𝙚𝙚𝙥𝙞𝙣𝙜, 𝙄-𝙄𝙩 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙞𝙣𝙨𝙪𝙡𝙞𝙣 𝙨𝙝𝙤𝙘𝙠!"]

"So, first your lazy and now you're making stupid excuses." Jean says rolling his eyes.  
"Shut up horse face! i was twelve." Eren says back.  
"For a twelve year old you were dumb" Jean laughs.  
"DAMMIT-"   
"shut up and sit down! I wanna watch more!" Connie says pushing them apart.  
"Does he even know what insulin shock is?" Hange says amused.

["𝙔𝙤𝙪'𝙧𝙚 𝙉𝙊𝙏 𝙖 𝙙𝙞𝙖𝙗𝙚𝙩𝙞𝙘" 𝙈𝙞𝙠𝙖𝙨𝙖 𝙨𝙖𝙮𝙨 𝙖𝙣𝙣𝙤𝙮𝙚𝙙. "𝘼𝙣𝙙- 𝘼𝙣𝙙 𝙮𝙤𝙪'𝙧𝙚 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙖 𝙥𝙨𝙮𝙘𝙝𝙞𝙘!" "𝙔𝙤𝙪'𝙧𝙚 𝙉𝙊𝙏 𝙖 𝙙𝙞𝙖𝙗𝙚𝙩𝙞𝙘!]

"Eren can you even spell psychic?" someone says from the back.  
"I SO CAN" Eren yells back.  
"What were you guys even doing?" Molbit asks.  
"They were collecting firewood I think, it's something I would help with sometimes." Amrin says looking back.  
"Yeah and I got major splinters" Eren winced.

["𝙂𝙞𝙫𝙚..𝙜𝙞𝙫𝙚 𝙢𝙚 𝙖 𝙘𝙤𝙤𝙠𝙞𝙚"]

"Wow brat you're really selling it" Levi says rolling his eyes but won't admit he smiled a bit.  
Everyone laughs.  
"Eren you were kinda funny as a kid" Hange says snickering.  
"Ugh, I could go for a cookie right now.." Sasha says rubbing her stomach.

["𝙉𝙤 𝙞 𝙙𝙤𝙣𝙩 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙖𝙣𝙮𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜."]  
["𝙄 𝙘𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙗𝙚 𝙡𝙮𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚, 𝙙𝙮𝙞𝙣𝙜. 𝘼𝙡𝙡 𝙗𝙚𝙘𝙖𝙪𝙨𝙚 𝙤𝙛 𝙢𝙮 𝙡𝙤𝙬 𝙗𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙙 𝙨𝙪𝙜𝙖𝙧 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙡𝙖𝙘𝙠 𝙤𝙛 𝙨𝙣𝙖𝙘𝙠𝙨 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙘𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙢𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙛𝙖𝙞𝙡𝙪𝙧𝙚? 𝙜𝙤𝙨𝙝 𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙩𝙝𝙡𝙚𝙨𝙨."]

"That was so dramatic" Levi says.  
"Damn bro" Connie says laughing even harder.  
"Okay i'm pretty sure I didn't say-" Eren was about to explain.  
"Oh my gosh stop talking about snacks" Sasha's stomach growled.  
"Poor mikasa, I could treat you better than Eren ever did." Jean says wiggling his eyebrows. Mikasa scoffs and turns back to the screen. Connie laughs harder.  
'Eren and Mikasa?..' Levi thinks

["𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙬𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙨𝙪𝙘𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙪𝙢𝙗 𝙞𝙣 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙨𝙡𝙚𝙚𝙥."]

"BAHAHA, YOU SUCK YOUR THUMB?" Jean says laughing.  
Everyone starts chuckling.  
"NO I DON'T! And I was twelve!"

["𝘿𝙖𝙢𝙢𝙞𝙩, 𝙞𝙩'𝙨 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙢𝙮 𝙛𝙖𝙪𝙡𝙩, 𝙈𝙞𝙠𝙖𝙨𝙖! 𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙄 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙖𝙣 𝙤𝙧𝙖𝙡 𝙛𝙞𝙭𝙖𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣!"]

"YOU HAVE A WHAT" Someone in the back says.  
"Well, look like you just said it there Eren.." Armin says snickering.  
Everyone burst into laughter Even Levi is trying not to smile.

[𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙜𝙪𝙮 𝙨𝙖𝙮𝙨 𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙨𝙥𝙚𝙚𝙘𝙝. ( 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙩 𝙞𝙨 𝙬𝙖𝙮𝙮 𝙩𝙤𝙤 𝙡𝙤𝙣𝙜 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙢𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙩𝙮𝙥𝙚 𝙇𝙈𝘼𝙊)]

"Ugh not this guy." Eren rolls his eyes.  
"Why does he talk like that?" Ymir says mocking him.  
"Yeah his voice is kinda weird."

[𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙘𝙧𝙚𝙚𝙣 𝙨𝙝𝙤𝙬𝙨 𝙚𝙧𝙚𝙣 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙢𝙞𝙠𝙖𝙨𝙖 𝙬𝙖𝙡𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙗𝙖𝙘𝙠]  
["𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙗𝙚𝙩𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙩𝙚𝙡𝙡 𝙢𝙤𝙢 𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙬𝙚 𝙜𝙚𝙩 𝙗𝙖𝙘𝙠.. 𝙈𝙮 𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙨 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙨𝙩𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙨𝙘𝙖𝙧𝙧𝙚𝙙 𝙛𝙧𝙤𝙢 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙡𝙖𝙨𝙩 𝙧𝙤𝙪𝙣𝙙 𝙤𝙛 𝙥𝙞𝙣𝙘𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜!"]

Eren starts thinking back. 'I remember when she used to do that..' Eren smiles sadly. 'I wish she were here now. I wonder how things would've been if we saved her..'  
Mikasa looks at him from the corner of her eye and hugs him from the side. Eren looks over and rolls his eyes but hugs back for 2 seconds. 'How would he react if I hugged him.?' Levi thinks to himself but pushes the thought away quickly.

["𝙐𝙝𝙝 𝙃𝙚𝙮𝙮𝙮𝙮𝙮 𝙀𝙧𝙚𝙣!"]

"Is that HANNES?" Armin says

["𝙊𝙝 𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙠, 𝙖𝙣 𝙖𝙡𝙘𝙤𝙝𝙤𝙡𝙞𝙘 𝙜𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙚𝙧. 𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙖 𝙨𝙪𝙧𝙥𝙧𝙞𝙨𝙚!" 𝙀𝙧𝙚𝙣 𝙨𝙖𝙮𝙨] 

"Damn Eren, you got a problem with gingers?" Ymir says looking at him.  
"Not that I know of no." Eren replies confused.  
"HA!" Connie says amused.

["𝙏𝙝𝙖𝙩'𝙨 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙩𝙧𝙪--𝙝𝙚𝙝𝙖𝙖𝙖𝙖𝙖, 𝙄'𝙢 𝙤𝙣𝙡𝙮 𝙝𝙖𝙡𝙛 𝙜𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙚𝙧."]

"So he just agreed he's an alcoholic?" Historia says confused.  
"Yuck, I was never fond of alchohol." Hange says scrunching her nose up.  
"So he's drinking while on patrol? Wow how pathetic." Levi says shaking his head.

["𝙀𝙫𝙚𝙣 𝙖 𝙙𝙧𝙤𝙥 𝙞𝙨 𝙩𝙤𝙤 𝙢𝙪𝙘𝙝. (𝙨𝙥𝙞𝙩𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙣𝙤𝙞𝙨𝙚)"]

Some people laugh.  
"Wow Eren you were really something." Molbit says chuckling.

["𝙃𝙖! 𝙒𝙚𝙡𝙡 𝙚𝙭𝙪𝙪𝙪𝙨𝙚𝙚 𝙢𝙚, 𝙖𝙩 𝙡𝙚𝙖𝙨𝙩 𝙢𝙮 𝙢𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧'𝙨 𝙝𝙞𝙨𝙩𝙤𝙧𝙮 𝙞𝙨𝙣'𝙩 𝙖 𝙛𝙖𝙢𝙞𝙡𝙮 𝙨𝙚𝙘𝙧𝙚𝙩"]

"Huh? Whats he talking about? Mikasa?" Eren looks at her.  
"I have no idea Eren." She says shrugging her shoulders.

["𝙒𝙝𝙖𝙩?" 𝙀𝙧𝙚𝙣 𝙨𝙖𝙮𝙨 𝙘𝙤𝙣𝙛𝙪𝙨𝙚𝙙. "𝙔𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙢𝙤𝙢𝙢𝙖'𝙨 𝙥𝙖𝙨𝙩, 𝙘𝙖𝙪𝙨𝙚- 𝙬𝙖𝙞𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙙𝙤𝙣'𝙩 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬?" 𝙃𝙖𝙣𝙣𝙚𝙨 𝙨𝙖𝙮𝙨 𝙘𝙤𝙣𝙛𝙪𝙨𝙚𝙙  
"𝙃𝙚 𝙙𝙤𝙚𝙨𝙣'𝙩 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬?" 𝙊𝙣𝙚 𝙤𝙛 𝙃𝙖𝙣𝙣𝙚𝙨 𝙛𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙣𝙙𝙨 𝙨𝙖𝙮.]  
["𝙊𝙝 𝙨𝙣𝙖𝙥, 𝙆𝙣𝙤𝙬𝙡𝙚𝙙𝙜𝙚 𝙞𝙨 𝙖𝙗𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙩𝙤 𝙜𝙚𝙩 𝙙𝙧𝙤𝙥𝙥𝙚𝙙" 𝘼𝙣𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙨𝙖𝙮𝙨.]  
["𝙃𝙖𝙣𝙣𝙚𝙨, 𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙝𝙚𝙡𝙡 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙩𝙖𝙡𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙖𝙗𝙤𝙪𝙩!"]

"What are they talking about? There isn't any family secret." Eren says puzzled.  
"I don't know Eren maybe there is, you never know." Armin says to him.  
"I guess we'll find out soon enough though" Levi says pointing to the screen.

["𝙀𝙧𝙚𝙣, 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙢𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙖 𝙢𝙖𝙨𝙨𝙞𝙫𝙚 𝙬𝙝𝙤𝙧𝙚 𝙗𝙖𝙘𝙠 𝙞𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙙𝙖𝙮." 𝙃𝙖𝙣𝙣𝙚𝙨 𝙨𝙖𝙮𝙨]  
  
then there was a deafening silence.


	2. Big Trouble In Little Shinganshina pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thing are about to get wild.

"GET HIM OFF OF ME!"  
  
"YOU BASTARD! SAY IT AGAIN HUH"  
  
"EREN YOU'RE GONNA BREAK HIS JAW"  
  
"YOU DRUNK LITTLE SHIT!"  
  
  
Here's a small recap of what happened. After Hannes called Eren's mom a whore, Hannes fell out of the sky and into the theater. How fun..  
  
  
"Why is he even mad!? where are we!?" Hannes says trying to look around but eren has a grip on his jaw.  
  
"EREN YOU'RE GONNA KILL HIM" says Armin trying to pull him off along with Jean and Levi.  
  
"Brat! enough! let the man go! like the note said, this could be an alternate universe!" Levi says rolling his eyes.  
  
Eren stopped choking Hannes and thought about it, 'Well.. yeah I guess so.. Ugh.' Eren gets off of Hannes and goes back to his seat. On his way there he pauses and looks at Levi in the eye.   
"What do you want brat?" Levi says getting a bit flustered. But, Eren walks away without a word. 'weird..'  
  
  
"Alright guys! I filled Hannes in on the situation!" Armin says nervously. "And he says he's sorry Eren.." Armin says turning to him. "Whatever. Let's just watch this stupid thing"   
Eren says taking a seat.  
  
Armin presses play and the screen lit up again.  
  
  
  
["𝙉𝙤 𝙨𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙨𝙣'𝙩." 𝙀𝙧𝙚𝙣 𝙧𝙚𝙥𝙡𝙞𝙚𝙨 𝙦𝙪𝙞𝙘𝙠]  
  
  
"I'm surprised Eren hasn't jumped at him like he just did." Hange says.  
  
"Maybe that Eren has self control and no anger issues." Jean says rolling his eyes.  
  
"HORSE FACE-"   
  
["𝙇𝙤𝙤𝙠 𝙀𝙧𝙚𝙣, 𝙄'𝙫𝙚 𝙨𝙚𝙚𝙣 𝙩𝙞𝙩𝙖𝙣𝙨 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙮'𝙧𝙚 𝙨𝙘𝙖𝙧𝙮 𝙖𝙨 𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙩.𝘽𝙪𝙩 𝙩𝙧𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙢𝙚 𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙄 𝙩𝙚𝙡𝙡 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙨𝙩 𝙤𝙛 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙢 𝙘𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙𝙣'𝙩 𝙢𝙖𝙩𝙘𝙝 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙢𝙤𝙢'𝙨 𝙨𝙝𝙚𝙚𝙧 𝙖𝙢𝙤𝙪𝙣𝙩 𝙤𝙛 𝙢𝙚𝙖𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩'𝙨 𝙗𝙚𝙚𝙣 𝙞𝙣 𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙢𝙤𝙪𝙩𝙝." 𝙃𝙖𝙣𝙣𝙚𝙨 𝙨𝙖𝙮𝙨]  
  
  
All of them turn to look at Eren who has a blank stare on his face. 'That's kinda hot-' Levi thinks.  
  
"Eren I would never-" Hannes begins to explain.  
  
"Just shut it Hannes, before I come over there and snap your neck" Eren says with a smile on his face.  
  
"Damn Eren. So violent." Connie says shivering.  
  
"Wish I knew your mom back then Eren" Jean says with a smirk.  
  
"You what??" someone yells from the back.  
  
"YOU MOTHERFUCKER! oh wait.. literally a mother fucker."  
  
["𝙙𝙪𝙙𝙚, 𝙘𝙖𝙣 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙞𝙢𝙖𝙜𝙞𝙣𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙗𝙞𝙤𝙢𝙖𝙨𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩'𝙨 𝙗𝙚𝙚𝙣 𝙪𝙣𝙙𝙚𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙤𝙨𝙚 𝙨𝙝𝙚𝙚𝙩𝙨? 𝙄'𝙢 𝙣𝙤 𝙚𝙭𝙥𝙚𝙧𝙩 𝙗𝙪𝙩 𝙞𝙩'𝙨 𝙥𝙧𝙤𝙗𝙖𝙗𝙡𝙮 𝙚𝙣𝙤𝙪𝙜𝙝 𝙩𝙤 𝙠𝙞𝙘𝙠 𝙤𝙛𝙛 𝙖𝙣 𝙖𝙦𝙪𝙖𝙧𝙞𝙪𝙢 𝙨𝙤𝙘𝙞𝙚𝙩𝙮" 𝙨𝙖𝙮𝙨 𝙜𝙪𝙮 1]  
  
  
"Okay that was overdoing it." Molbit says shaking his head.  
  
"It's okay Eren, in my eyes your mom will always be-"  
  
"EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP GOD DAMMIT" Eren yells back.  
  
["𝙔𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙢𝙤𝙢 𝙗𝙖𝙘𝙠 𝙞𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙙𝙖𝙮... 𝙞𝙩 𝙬𝙖𝙨𝙣'𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙨𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙜𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙩 𝙖𝙩 𝙨𝙪𝙘𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙙𝙞𝙘𝙠, 𝙞𝙩 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙣 𝙨𝙝𝙚 𝙝𝙖𝙙 𝙞𝙩 𝙙𝙤𝙬𝙣 𝙩𝙤 𝙖𝙣 𝙞𝙣𝙙𝙪𝙨𝙩𝙧𝙞𝙖𝙡 𝙥𝙧𝙤𝙘𝙚𝙨𝙨." 𝙃𝙖𝙣𝙣𝙚𝙨 𝙨𝙖𝙮𝙨 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙝𝙖𝙣𝙙𝙨 𝙤𝙣 𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙝𝙞𝙥𝙨]

  
"Eren's mom is a legend." says Sasha.  
  
"Yeah, ALL HAIL CARLA!" Connie yells.  
  
The 104th starts chanting "ALL HAIL CARLA!"  
  
"I have a headache.." Levi says rubbing his head. Eren overhears him and looks over. He places his hand on Levi's thigh. Levi looks up with a faint pink on his cheeks but Eren is looking forward at the TV.   
  
["𝙁𝙖𝙘𝙚 𝙞𝙩 𝙠𝙞𝙙, 𝙮𝙤𝙪'𝙧𝙚 𝙢𝙤𝙢'𝙨 𝙨𝙪𝙘𝙝 𝙖 𝙬𝙝𝙤𝙧𝙚 𝙨𝙝𝙚 𝙜𝙤𝙚𝙨 𝙩𝙤 𝙨𝙡𝙚𝙚𝙥 𝙪𝙣𝙙𝙚𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙖𝙞𝙙𝙨 𝙢𝙚𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙞𝙖𝙡𝙨 𝙗𝙡𝙖𝙣𝙠𝙚𝙩" 𝙜𝙪𝙮 2 𝙨𝙖𝙮𝙨 ]

"This is so over the top" Jean says cringing.  
  
"Eren looks ready to kill someone" Connie says hanging onto Sasha's arm.  
  
"I'm getting tempted to do it myself." Mikasa says glaring at Hannes.  
  
"GOD NO, NOT HER!" Hannes says hiding himself behind oluo.  
  
"get your filthy hands off of me!"  
  
["𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙨𝙘𝙤𝙪𝙩𝙨 𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙧𝙩 𝙡𝙖𝙪𝙜𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙬𝙚i𝙧𝙙 "𝙏𝙍𝙊𝙇𝙇- 𝙇𝙊𝙇𝙊𝙇𝙊𝙇"]  
  
  
"BAHAHA WHY DO THEY LAUGH LIKE THAT" Connie says bursting out laughing with Sasha.  
  
"They laugh weird. Kinda like Eren." Ymir says smirking.  
  
"I do NOT laugh like that- wait where did you come from?" Eren says turning around.  
  
["𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙖𝙫𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙩𝙤𝙬𝙣 𝙛𝙧𝙤𝙢 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙥𝙡𝙖𝙜𝙪𝙚, 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙥𝙧𝙤𝙗𝙖𝙗𝙡𝙮 𝙙𝙤𝙣'𝙩 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙞𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙢𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙘𝙖𝙪𝙨𝙚 𝙤𝙛 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙥𝙡𝙖𝙜𝙪𝙚." 𝙃𝙖𝙣𝙣𝙚𝙨 𝙩𝙚𝙡𝙡𝙨 𝙝𝙞𝙢]  
  
  
"You're doing a lot of talk for drinking on the job" Levi says rolling his eyes.  
  
"HANNES! THAT'S A CHILD!" Hange says yelling at him.  
  
"GUYS! I never said those things! I swear!" Hannes says scared for his life.  
  
["𝙃𝙚 𝙛𝙤𝙪𝙣𝙙 𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙨𝙖𝙫𝙚𝙙 𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙛𝙧𝙤𝙢 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮 𝙎𝙏𝘿 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬𝙣 𝙩𝙤 𝙢𝙖𝙣𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙙."]  
  
  
Levi felt Eren's grip on his thigh getting tighter. When he looked up at him, he didn't see any anger though.. weird.  
  
["𝙨𝙝𝙚 𝙜𝙤𝙩 𝙛𝙧𝙚𝙚 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙡𝙩𝙝𝙘𝙖𝙧𝙚, 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙝𝙚 𝙜𝙤𝙩 𝙛𝙧𝙚𝙚 𝙟𝙪𝙡𝙞𝙚𝙨𝙚𝙣𝙨𝙚. 𝙞𝙩 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙖 𝙢𝙖𝙩𝙘𝙝 𝙢𝙖𝙙𝙚 𝙞𝙣 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙫𝙚𝙣" 𝙃𝙖𝙣𝙣𝙚𝙨 𝙛𝙞𝙣𝙞𝙨𝙝𝙚𝙨.]  
  
["𝙏𝙝𝙖𝙩'𝙨 𝙗𝙪𝙡𝙡𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙩!" 𝙀𝙧𝙚𝙣 𝙨𝙖𝙮𝙨 𝙩𝙤 𝙝𝙞𝙢 𝙖𝙣𝙜𝙧𝙮."]  
  
  
"I would've knocked him out already." Jean says annoyed.  
  
"Face it Jean, you can't knock anyone out but yourself!" Connie says laughing.  
  
"SHUT IT YOU BALD HEADED RAT" Jean shouts at him.  
  
["𝙀𝙧𝙚𝙣, 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙥𝙖𝙧𝙚𝙣𝙩'𝙨 𝙢𝙖𝙧𝙧𝙞𝙖𝙜𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙗𝙪𝙞𝙡𝙩 𝙪𝙣𝙙𝙚𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙛𝙤𝙪𝙣𝙙𝙖𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣 𝙤𝙛 𝙫𝙚𝙣𝙚𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙡 𝙙𝙞𝙨𝙚𝙖𝙨𝙚𝙨. 𝘿𝙚𝙖𝙡 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙞𝙩."]  
  
["𝘿𝙪𝙙𝙚 𝙃𝙖𝙣𝙣𝙚𝙨, 𝙘𝙖𝙣 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙞𝙢𝙖𝙜𝙞𝙣𝙚 𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩'𝙨 𝙛𝙡𝙤𝙬𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙝𝙧𝙤𝙪𝙜𝙝 𝙀𝙧𝙚𝙣'𝙨 𝙗𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙙𝙨𝙩𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙢?" 𝘼 𝙨𝙘𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙨𝙖𝙮𝙨]

["𝙄 𝙗𝙚𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙠𝙞𝙙 𝙞𝙨 𝙡𝙞𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙮 𝙧𝙞𝙙𝙙𝙡𝙚𝙙 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙨𝙮𝙥𝙝𝙞𝙡𝙞𝙨. 𝙨𝙮𝙥𝙝𝙞𝙡𝙞𝙨 𝙧𝙞𝙙𝙙𝙡𝙚𝙙. 𝙧𝙮𝙥𝙝𝙞𝙡𝙞𝙨!"]  
  
  
"That was so cringey."  
  
"Ugh these men disgust me." Ymir says.  
  
"Every man disgusts you Ymir." Connie says snickering.  
  
["𝙄 𝙖𝙢 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙨𝙮𝙥𝙝𝙞𝙡𝙞𝙨 𝙧𝙞𝙙𝙙𝙡𝙚𝙙! 𝙄'𝙢 𝙥𝙚𝙧𝙛𝙚𝙘𝙩𝙡𝙮 𝙛𝙪𝙘𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙡𝙩𝙝𝙮!"]  
  
  
"Right!" Eren says rolling his eyes.  
  
"This really isn't that funny right guys?...guys?" Armin says looking around.  
  
"It kinda is-"  
  
["𝙎𝙖𝙮𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙘𝙝𝙞𝙡𝙙 𝙤𝙛 𝙖 𝙙𝙤𝙘𝙩𝙤𝙧. 𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙤𝙣𝙡𝙮 𝙣𝙚𝙚𝙙 𝙖 𝙩𝙚𝙩𝙣𝙪𝙨 𝙨𝙝𝙤𝙩 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮 𝙛𝙚𝙬 𝙮𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙨 𝙧𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩? 𝙏𝙝𝙤𝙨𝙚 𝙬𝙚𝙚𝙠𝙡𝙮 𝙞𝙣𝙟𝙚𝙘𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣𝙨 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙙𝙖𝙙 𝙜𝙞𝙫𝙚𝙨 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙖𝙧𝙚𝙣'𝙩 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙥𝙥𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙤𝙣 𝙧𝙪𝙨𝙩𝙮 𝙣𝙖𝙞𝙡𝙨 𝙞𝙛 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙞'𝙢 𝙨𝙖𝙮𝙞𝙣𝙜."]  
  
  
"He gave you those WEEKLY??" Jan says with his mouth ajar.  
  
"That CANNOT be healthy." Sasha says.  
  
"Well, actually if Eren actually has all of those-" Hange begins.  
  
"I AM NOT IN THE MOOD SHITTY GLASSES" Levi yells.  
  
"I didn't get them weekly"   
  
["𝙏𝙍𝙊𝙇𝙇 𝙇𝙊𝙇𝙊𝙇𝙊𝙇"]  
  
  
"I still don't get why they laugh like that- WOAH!"   
  
"Woah what? What happened?" Levi turns.  
  
"UP THERE!"  
  
As if on cue, something lands right on the floor. "COMMANDER??" "hurry get him up!"  
  
After a whole lot of explaining, Erwin is now sitting next to Hange. "I see.. I was wondering where you all ran off to." Erwin says with his hand on his chin. "Yeah, pretty weird but it's been funny so far" oluo says. "IT HAS NOT!" Eren yells back.  
  
"Just press play Armin."  
  
["𝙄 𝙘𝙖𝙣'𝙩 𝙗𝙚𝙡𝙞𝙚𝙫𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙤𝙨𝙚 𝙜𝙪𝙖𝙧𝙙𝙨, 𝙄 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙮 𝙬𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙡𝙮𝙞𝙣𝙜. 𝘽𝙪𝙣𝙘𝙝 𝙤𝙛 𝙡𝙖𝙯𝙮 𝙙𝙧𝙪𝙣𝙠 𝙞𝙙𝙞𝙤𝙩𝙨."]  
  
  
"I take offense to that." Hannes says huffing.  
  
["𝙄 𝙨𝙩𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙠 𝙮𝙤𝙪'𝙧𝙚 𝙖𝙣 𝙞𝙙𝙞𝙤𝙩 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙤 𝙟𝙤𝙞𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙧𝙚𝙘𝙤𝙣 𝙘𝙤𝙧𝙥."]  
  
  
"ROASTEDDD!" Connie yells  
  
Some people chuckle at Connie.  
  
["𝘼𝙩 𝙡𝙚𝙖𝙨𝙩 𝙞'𝙢 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙖 𝙡𝙖𝙯𝙮 𝙙𝙧𝙪𝙣𝙠! _**well**_ 𝙤𝙠𝙖𝙮, 𝙖𝙩 𝙡𝙚𝙖𝙨𝙩 𝙞'𝙢 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙖 𝙙𝙧𝙪𝙣𝙠."]  
  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
"What's wrong with being a drunk?" Hannes says.  
  
"EVERYTHING!" they yell.  
  
[𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙗𝙚𝙡𝙡𝙨 𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙧𝙩 𝙧𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙞𝙣𝙜]  
  
["𝙝𝙚𝙮 𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙠 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙧𝙚𝙘𝙤𝙣 𝙘𝙤𝙧𝙥 𝙞𝙨 𝙗𝙖𝙘𝙠! 𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙚 𝙤𝙣 𝙈𝙞𝙠𝙖𝙨𝙖 𝙡𝙚𝙩'𝙨 𝙜𝙤 𝙘𝙝𝙚𝙚𝙧 𝙤𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙡 𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙤𝙨 𝙤𝙛 𝙝𝙪𝙢𝙖𝙣𝙞𝙩𝙮." 𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙖𝙮𝙨 𝙜𝙧𝙖𝙗𝙗𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙝𝙖𝙣𝙙.]  
  
  
"Awh, he's so excited to see us!" Hange coos.  
  
Levi has a small smille on his face; 'he is kinda cute.'  
  
[𝙂𝙪𝙮 1- 𝙤𝙝 𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙠 𝙬𝙝𝙤 𝙞𝙨 𝙞𝙩 𝙞𝙨, 𝙗𝙞𝙩𝙘𝙝 𝙥𝙖𝙩𝙧𝙤𝙡]   
[𝙂𝙪𝙮 2- 𝙗𝙮 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙡𝙡! 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙥𝙚𝙤𝙥𝙡𝙚 𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙠 𝙢𝙚𝙨𝙨𝙚𝙙 𝙪𝙥]  
[𝙂𝙞𝙧𝙡 1- 𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙠 𝙖𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙨𝙚 𝙥𝙪𝙨𝙨𝙞𝙚𝙨!]  
[𝙂𝙪𝙮 3- 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙮 𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙠 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙜𝙖𝙮 𝙧𝙤𝙗𝙞𝙣 𝙝𝙤𝙤𝙙]  
  
  
"woah, what the fuck?'  
  
"wow how rude." molbit says.  
  
"Okay that last one is funny BAHAHA" Connie says.  
  
Sasha and Jean start laughing too but stop when Hange hit them both on the head.  
  
["𝙃𝙚𝙮 𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙠 𝙞𝙩'𝙨 𝙀𝙧𝙬𝙞𝙣 𝙢𝙮 𝙛𝙧𝙞𝙘𝙠𝙞𝙣 𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙤!" 𝙀𝙧𝙚𝙣 𝙨𝙖𝙮𝙨]  
  
  
Erwin chuckles a bit. 'I wish I was a hero, Unfortunately I am nothing but a failure.'  
  
["𝙐𝙜𝙝, 𝙘𝙝𝙞𝙡𝙙𝙧𝙚𝙣." 𝙀𝙧𝙬𝙞𝙣 𝙨𝙖𝙮𝙨 𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙖𝙬𝙖𝙮]  
  
  
"BAHAHAHAH" Connie laughs.  
  
"Commander!" Hange looks at Erwin.  
  
"I don't remember saying such a thing" Erwin says confused.  
  
"Eren got shut down by his 'hero'!" Jean laughs.  
  
"Is it really that funny-" Eren says  
  
  
["𝙒𝙖𝙮 𝙩𝙤 𝙜𝙚𝙩 𝙛𝙪𝙘𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙙𝙞𝙨𝙢𝙚𝙢𝙗𝙚𝙧𝙚𝙙 𝙖𝙨𝙨𝙝𝙤𝙡𝙚!"]  
  
["𝙬𝙚'𝙧𝙚 𝙚𝙭𝙩𝙧𝙚𝙢𝙚𝙡𝙮 𝙪𝙣𝙨𝙞𝙢𝙥𝙖𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙩𝙞𝙘 𝙩𝙤 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙨𝙪𝙛𝙛𝙚𝙧𝙞𝙣𝙜"]  
  
["𝙝𝙚𝙮 𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙠 𝙞𝙩'𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙧𝙚𝙣 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙨𝙩𝙪𝙛𝙛𝙮 𝙨𝙝𝙤𝙬"]

["𝙗𝙮𝙚 𝙥𝙪𝙨𝙨𝙞𝙚𝙨!!" 𝙞𝙨 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙙 𝙞𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙗𝙖𝙘𝙠𝙜𝙧𝙤𝙪𝙣𝙙]  
  
  
"whats the ren and stumpy show?" Hange says.  
  
Erwin looks down hearing the insults.  
  
"I'd like to see them try and kill a titan" Jean scoffs.  
  
  
["𝙢𝙖𝙣, 𝙩𝙝𝙤𝙨𝙚 𝙧𝙖𝙣𝙜𝙚𝙧𝙨 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙘𝙤𝙬𝙖𝙧𝙙𝙨." 𝙖 𝙢𝙖𝙣 𝙨𝙖𝙮𝙨 𝙖𝙡𝙢𝙤𝙨𝙩 𝙗𝙖𝙡𝙙]  
  
  
"oh yeah we're so cowardly for risking our lives" Jean says rolling his eyes.  
  
"I wanna punch him in his big fat ugly nose." Connie says   
  
Everyone laughs.  
  
  
["𝙣𝙤 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙮'𝙧𝙚 𝙣𝙤𝙩! 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙮'𝙧𝙚 𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙤𝙨! 𝙩𝙖𝙠𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩!" 𝙀𝙧𝙚𝙣 𝙨𝙖𝙮𝙨 𝙬𝙝𝙞𝙡𝙚 𝙝𝙞𝙩𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙝𝙞𝙢 𝙤𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙙 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙖 𝙨𝙩𝙞𝙘𝙠.]  
  
  
Everyone laughs.  
  
"YEAH! GET HIM EREN!"! Connie cheers.  
  
"give him brain damage!" someone yells in the back.  
  
"eren that's a grown man! you could've gotten hurt!" Historia scolds him.  
  
  
[𝙀𝙧𝙚𝙣 𝙞𝙨 𝙖𝙗𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙩𝙤 𝙝𝙞𝙩 𝙝𝙞𝙢 𝙖𝙜𝙖𝙞𝙣 𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙈𝙞𝙠𝙖𝙨𝙖 𝙥𝙪𝙡𝙡𝙨 𝙝𝙞𝙢 𝙖𝙬𝙖𝙮]  
  
[𝙃𝙚 𝙨𝙩𝙧𝙪𝙜𝙜𝙡𝙚𝙨 𝙞𝙣 𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙜𝙧𝙞𝙥 𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙨𝙪𝙙𝙙𝙚𝙣𝙡𝙮 𝙨𝙝𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙧𝙤𝙬𝙨 𝙝𝙞𝙢 𝙖𝙜𝙖𝙞𝙣𝙨𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙡𝙡]  
  
  
"ouch" Armin winces.  
  
"Damn, Mikasa is really strong.." Connie says sliding away from her slowly.  
  
"Well, I can see why she ranked 1st.." Hange says smiling.  
  
  
["𝙅𝙚𝙨𝙪𝙨 𝙘𝙝𝙧𝙞𝙨𝙩 𝙈𝙞𝙠𝙖𝙨𝙖, 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙮 𝙣𝙚𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙤 𝙡𝙖𝙮 𝙤𝙛𝙛 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙗𝙪𝙡𝙡𝙨𝙝𝙖𝙧𝙩 𝙩𝙚𝙨𝙩𝙤𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙗𝙞-𝙬𝙚𝙚𝙠𝙡𝙮 𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙤𝙞𝙙 𝙞𝙢𝙥𝙡𝙖𝙣𝙩𝙨." 𝙀𝙧𝙚𝙣 𝙨𝙖𝙮𝙨 𝙬𝙝𝙞𝙡𝙚 𝙤𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙛𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙧.]  
  
  
"Mikasa takes testosterone?" Jan says.  
  
"No, I don't" Mikasa says to him  
  
  
["𝙮𝙤𝙪'𝙧𝙚 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙮 𝙩𝙤𝙤 𝙨𝙩𝙧𝙤𝙣𝙜 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙖 𝙜𝙞𝙧𝙡." 𝙀𝙧𝙚𝙣 𝙨𝙖𝙮𝙨.]  
  
  
"What's wrong with girl's being strong?!" Ymir says to eren.  
  
"Ymir, are you sure you even pass as a girl?" Connie says to her.  
  
Everyone starts laughing.  
  
"good one connie!" Jean says laughing and high fives him.  
  
"you're dead connie!" Ymir says mad.  
  
  
["𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩'𝙨 𝙬𝙧𝙤𝙣𝙜 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙩𝙖𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙚𝙨𝙩𝙤𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙤𝙣𝙚" 𝙈𝙞𝙠𝙖𝙨𝙖 𝙨𝙖𝙮𝙨]  
  
["𝙮𝙤𝙪'𝙧𝙚 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙛𝙪𝙘𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙜 12 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩'𝙨 𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩'𝙨 𝙬𝙧𝙤𝙣𝙜,  
  
𝙜𝙞𝙧𝙡𝙨 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙖𝙜𝙚 𝙨𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙗𝙚 𝙢𝙚𝙣𝙨𝙩𝙧𝙪𝙖𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙤𝙧 𝙡𝙖𝙘𝙩𝙖𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜, 𝙤𝙧 𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙙𝙞𝙨𝙜𝙪𝙨𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙩 𝙜𝙞𝙧𝙡𝙨 𝙙𝙤. 𝙑𝙖'𝙜𝙞𝙣 𝙤𝙪𝙩?"]  
  
  
"How did you even know what menstruating is? you were like 12." Hange says to Eren.  
  
"It's not disgusting! it's perfectly natural and healthy!" Historia says.  
  
  
[𝙈𝙞𝙠𝙖𝙨𝙖 𝙩𝙝𝙧𝙤𝙬𝙨 𝙝𝙞𝙢 𝙖𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙖𝙜𝙖𝙞𝙣]  
  
  
"AHAHA"   
  
"Mikasa really doesn't hold back."  
  
"hmph, you deserved that eren." Historia says turning her head and pouting.  
  
  
  
["𝙅𝙚𝙚𝙯, 𝙝𝙤𝙡𝙮 𝙛𝙪𝙘𝙠, 𝙈𝙞𝙠𝙖𝙨𝙖. 𝙄 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙠 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙟𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙥𝙚𝙧𝙢𝙖𝙣𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙡𝙮 𝙖𝙡𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙚𝙙 𝙢𝙮 𝙨𝙥𝙞𝙣𝙚. 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙨𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙗𝙚𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙚 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙖 𝙘𝙝𝙞𝙧𝙤𝙥𝙧𝙖𝙘𝙩𝙤𝙧 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙝𝙪𝙣𝙘𝙝𝙗𝙖𝙘𝙠𝙨. 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙘𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙥𝙧𝙤𝙗𝙖𝙗𝙡𝙮 𝙧𝙚𝙨𝙚𝙩 𝙖 𝙩𝙞𝙩𝙖𝙣𝙨 𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙩𝙚𝙗𝙧𝙖𝙚 𝙖𝙡𝙤𝙣𝙚. 𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙘𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙥𝙧𝙤𝙗𝙖𝙗𝙡𝙮 𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙢𝙞𝙩 𝙨𝙚𝙥𝙥𝙪𝙠𝙪 𝙖𝙘𝙪𝙥𝙪𝙣𝙘𝙩𝙪𝙧𝙚 𝙣𝙚𝙚𝙙𝙡𝙚. 𝙄 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙮 𝙙𝙤𝙣'𝙩 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙝𝙤𝙬 𝙩𝙤 𝙝𝙖𝙣𝙙𝙡𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨. 𝙄'𝙫𝙚 𝙗𝙚𝙚𝙣 𝙘𝙧𝙞𝙥𝙥𝙡𝙚𝙙 𝙗𝙮 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙢𝙪𝙩𝙖𝙣𝙩 𝙨𝙩𝙧𝙚𝙣𝙜𝙩𝙝 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙢𝙮 𝙥𝙚𝙧𝙨𝙤𝙣𝙖𝙡 𝙞𝙨𝙨𝙪𝙚𝙨 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙖 𝙛𝙖𝙠𝙚 𝙨𝙞𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙖𝙙𝙙𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙢𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙙𝙞𝙨𝙖𝙗𝙞𝙡𝙞𝙡𝙩𝙮 𝙧𝙚𝙜𝙞𝙨𝙩𝙧𝙮."]  
  
  
Everyone is dying laughing.  
  
"EREN WHAT THE FUCK" Connie says laughing.  
  
Levi is snickering quietly  
  
"Eren could become a comedian" Sasha says.  
  
"That was long and over dramatic" oluo says.  
  
"Wow Eren thank you for the compliments" Mikasa says to him.  
  
Eren's mood lightens up a bit at everyone's laughter, but it falters as soon as he realizes what's gonna happen.  
  
"brat.. are you okay?" Levi whispers to Eren. "Yeah, i'm fine Levi." Eren replies. "Levi?? it's captain to you brat." Levi scoffs.  
  
Eren then leans down in his ear and says; "Would you rather me call you something else, doll?" He smirks. "I- Well- Brat! stop!" Levi says flustered.  
  
  
["𝘼𝙣𝙙 𝙞'𝙢 𝙘𝙧𝙞𝙥𝙥𝙡𝙚𝙙 𝙗𝙪𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙛𝙖𝙘𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙬𝙤𝙣'𝙩 𝙖𝙘𝙘𝙚𝙤𝙩 𝙢𝙚 𝙖𝙨 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙨𝙞𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙧." 𝙈𝙞𝙠𝙖𝙨𝙖 𝙨𝙖𝙮𝙨 𝙩𝙤 𝙝𝙞𝙢.]  
  
"pfft"  
  
["𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚𝙧.." 𝙨𝙝𝙚 𝙢𝙪𝙩𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙨]  
  
  
Everyone goes quiet.  
  
"TEA?" sasha says.  
  
"LOVER??" Jean says jealous.  
  
Levi whipped his head towards Mikasa who was blushing. 'She likes him?..' Levi thought jealous.   
  
"Mikasa..?" He turned towards her.  
  
She's blushing in her scarf.  
  
  
["𝙒𝙝𝙖𝙩'𝙙 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙨𝙖𝙮?"]  
  
  
"dense!" Connie yelled out.  
  
["𝙣𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜! 𝙄 𝙖𝙢 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙣𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩!"]  
  
["𝙤𝙝 𝙜𝙤𝙙 𝙙𝙤𝙣'𝙩 𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙧𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙩 𝙖𝙜𝙖𝙞𝙣, 𝙮𝙤𝙪'𝙧𝙚 𝙚𝙣𝙤𝙪𝙜𝙝 𝙤𝙛 𝙖 𝙝𝙞𝙥𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙘𝙖𝙧𝙛.']  
  
["𝙄𝙩 𝙬𝙖𝙧𝙢𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙙𝙖𝙧𝙠𝙣𝙚𝙨𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙞𝙨 𝙢𝙮 𝙨𝙤𝙪𝙡."]  
  
'it does..' she thought holding onto her scarf.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hoped you all liked pt 2 :D I wanted to have them all separated because there's a bit of angst in the next chapter. let me know if it was good or not. <3 stay healthy and drink your water!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story and I'm liking it so far. This chapter was kind of short But i promise there will be longer ones in the future. Drink your water and stay healthy guys :)


End file.
